


A bit of berry to make the day a bit more merry

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Creepy Fluff, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice Cream, Licking, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Strawberries, Sweet, Teasing, Thumb-sucking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Based on episode 1x09 (Baileywick's day off) Sofia wants everyone to be happy on Baileywick's birthday, and Mister Cedric shouldn't be the exception.





	A bit of berry to make the day a bit more merry

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched this episode and came up with a short story about of the beginning of Cedric and Sofia's relationship. And this happened.

Sofia was walking across the hallway as she enjoyed her ice-cream sundae when she felt a familiar presence watching at her from behind.

―Good morning, Mister Ceedric―she happily greeted.

―It's Cedric!―the Royal Sorcerer responded a bit upset, showing up unobtrusively from behind a column―Not as good as for the servants, apparently. What the heck is going on with them? Why are they dancing around like crazy?

Sofia mitigated a little giggle with her hand. She was getting accustomed to the way Cedric stalk her from the shadows, she even found it funny.

―Today is Baileywick's birthday.―she informed.

―Oh, and that's supposed to bring the happiness to the whole Castle in some magical and mysterious way?―he asked moving his fingers sarcastically and crossing his arms.

Sofia let out a giggle at that comment, but then she gave him a reproachful look and pointed at him with her spoon.

―Baileywick works very hard and he deserves his birthday to be a happy day. So do behave, Mister Ceedric.

Cedric raised his eyebrows, bother at her scolding.

―Oh, I see, so now, besides of his insults and complaining about my magic I have to pretend to be glad?

The princess shook her head, she clearly wasn't going to convince him to improve his mood. But maybe she could help his to improve it.

―On your birthday, Mister Ceedric, I will see that everyone is happy, just for you.

―If you really want to make me happy, you should do quite the opposed thing, my dear...―the sorcerer mumbled. Fortunately, Sofia didn't hear him, so he could change his answer for a less compromising one―I don't need anyone doing anything for my birthday, thank you very much. It's already irritating enough having to pass it.

Sofia opened her eyes, surprised.

―You don't like your birthday? Why? When is it? Does it already pass this year without me knowing?―she inquired worried.

Cedric cleared his throat with annoying.

―Why do you ask so many questions?―he asked upset.

―Tell me when is your birthday!―she insisted―I need to know!

The sorcerer couldn't avoid the smile that took over his lips. That little girl was too nice as for him to don't like her. As much as he tried to be unpleasant to her, she just melted him in the strangest way, just like the ice-cream sundae in her hands.

―I'll tell you if…―he said in low voice, bending to be at her level―… you give me some of your ice-cream.

Sofia smiled and nodded enthusiastic, filling the spoon and approaching it to his mouth.

Cedric didn't expect that reaction, but obediently he opened his mouth for her and tasted the delicious strawberry and cream flavour as he made a pleasant noise.

Sofia smiled again clearly happy for him to like her ice-cream.

―Now, tell me.―she said impatiently.

The sorcerer gave her a wicked smirk before answer.

―Oh, I will tell you someday, of course. I didn't say I would today―he said with a little chuckle.

―And why are you such a trickster?―Sofia asked, more amused than hurt by his trickery.

―That's easy, my dear―he said grabbing the spoon from her and filling it up again―, it's because I'm an evil sorcerer―he moved his eyebrows and introduced the piece of cutlery into his mouth, sucking it with cheekiness, making her to laugh again.

Then the princess snatched the spoon from his mouth, full it up with more ice-cream and took it to hers, still looking at him with fake bitterness.

Something in Cedric's chest provoked a strange prickling sensation all across his body as he kept his eyes on those lips and assimilated what just happened.

What? What did just happen? Nothing. Nothing had happen. They were playing. She was a child and they were playing. Nothing had happen. She didn't even give the least importance at that he had licked the spoon before her. Because it didn't matter! And if it didn't matter… why he felt like his heart could explode?

The sorcerer shook off those thoughts of his mind like he was sweeping them away and throwing out of the balcony. There was no way that Sofia could make him feel anything… of that. No. No. No way. She was a child.

She was nice. She was cute. She was funny and adorable. But she was a little girl. And that was all, no more.

But when she stuck out her tongue licking her lips to gather up the rest of ice-cream on them, Cedric had to cover his mouth with his fist to mitigate his gasp.

Ashamed of those senseless and extremely inappropriate thoughts, he was about to turn over and leave in a hurry, but Sofia interrupted him with her question.

―Do you know what Baileywick says?

―N-no. What?―he tried to hide his jitters, but his voice wasn't easing the things.

―" _Nothing like a bit of berry to make your day a bit more merry._ "―Sofia recited gladly―Now you feel merrier, don't you, Mister Ceedric?

He raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat avoiding her look, his cheeks had a gleam that wasn't ordinary and intrigued her. Then he nodded, smiling coyly, looking everywhere but to her.

Sofia giggled. Her sorcerer was funny, cute and much more bashful than he tried to show up. Every time she heard him talking with his joking teasing voice she had to restrain the urges of throwing herself to his neck and snuggling him for been such adorable. But she knew he felt uncomfortable with those displays of affection, so she tried to don't abuse of them. Although it was hard.

Cedric finally met with her fond, blue radiant look. The prick in his chest returned stronger than before, accelerating his breathing, drying up his throat and blushing him to the ears.

Sofia took in her fingers half of a strawberry that adorned her sundae and approached it to his mouth.

He wondered if he should accept it. Why shouldn't he? There was nothing wrong at that. The girl was just been friendly to him. The fact of thinking of it too much was out of the line. It was him who was turning that situation awkward, not her. He had to calm down or otherwise he could scare her, and that would make her flee. And he didn't want her away from him, not for anything in the world.

Because she was his friend. And, above everything, because she was the carrier of the amulet that was the key to take over the kingdom. Of course that was the mainly reason.

The sorcerer calmed himself down and opened his mouth to the berry. Then he chewed it pleased, watching the princess sucking her thumb to clean it as she smiling.

That sight provoked him a gleeful chortle. Clearly that wee lass had been raised in a small village, those manners wasn't proper of royalty at all. Her simplicity and her sauce made him feel light and frisky. Like a lad.

But he was no lad, he sorrowfully remembered. He was a grouchy embittered adult. The child was her.

And he had already taken too much advantage of her time and kindness.

―Thank you, princess. I believe I will have a wonderful day. Maybe I could even wish Baileywick a happy birthday, if I see him.―he said as he rose and gave her a low bow.

―That's better.―she responded gleefully―See you later, Mister Ceedric!

They both continued their ways to different places of the castle.

Although they both looked back to see each other again, their looks didn't met.

* * *

_Eight years later._

Cedric was stalking from the shadows, the princess' back in front of him. He approached stealthily to her and with two fingers he caressed softly both sides of her neck.

―Very bad, princess―he whispered in her ear―Like this, any evil sorcerer could slide his fingers to take your amulet easily.

Sofia turned over to see him with a naughty smile in her lips and a sundae in her hands.

―But I knew from the start who was the evil sorcerer that was watching me.―she responded, tasting her spoon.

―Ice-cream?

―It's Baileywick's birthday. Want some?

The sorcerer bit his lips lasciviously and she took a strawberry in her fingers and approached it to his mouth, teasing him.

―Uh-uh… Only if you season it for me first―he answered.

She smeared the berry on the cream and approached to him again, but he shook his head, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Then she licked the cream of it before offered to him and this time the sorcerer accepted it very gladly.

―Hmmm… Much, much better. Delicious…

― " _Nothing like a bit of berry to make your day a bit more merry_ " ―she recited smiling.

―Oh, I certainly can think in a better way to make this day… merrier, indeed.―he said with mischievousness, taking her by the waist to bringing her close to him before kissing her lips ardently.

At finish, they both burst in little laughs.

―I hope you'll be kind to Baileywick today―Sofia recalled him.

―If you kiss me again, I might even give him a present! what do you say?―he said, filled with joy.

Baileywick's birthday was supposed to be a happy day after all, for some magical and mysterious reason.


End file.
